Episode 309.a Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire! (Part 1)
Plot Nonny's fourth year at Bubblewarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Rotten Tomato's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Rotten Tomato's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Bubblewarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Bubblewarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Nonny unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Nonny is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Ball Hog as (Barty Crouch Jr.) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a little nudity, flirting, a bit of violence, a little cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2005 film "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" This story takes place a year after the third story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Dark Room) (An old man lights a gas oven with a match, he is preparing food. He notices a light on in the large house opposite, he stops what he's doing and walks to the door.) Old Man Lobster: Bloody kids. (He leaves the house and heads towards the light.) (Scene: Darkness) (The old man is wandering up to the house carrying a lit torch. He opens the front door, inside is just as dark. He begins climbing the stairs, we hear whispers and hushed voices coming from upstairs. The old man waits outside the room where the conversation is taking place and listens on.) Polar Bear: Oh no no no my Lord Rotten Tomato. I only meant... perhaps if we were to do it without the boy.. Rotten Tomato: No! The boy is everything, it cannot be done without him and it will be done exactly as I say. Rotten Tomato: Good. First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign. (A snake slithers past the old man and into the room.) Rotten Tomato: Nagini tells me the old caretaker is standing outside the door. (The Polar Bear stands in the doorway and looks at the old man. The old man looks terrified.) Rotten Tomato: Step aside so I can give our guest a proper greeting. (A loud spell is cast and Nonny wakes up in a flash of panic.) (Scene: Bedroom) Molly: Nonny! (Nonny is flustered and still panicing.) Molly: Are you alright? Nonny: Molly. Bad dream. When did you get here? Molly: Just now. You? Nonny: Last night. (Molly goes over to Gil's bed.) Molly: Wake up. Wake up Gil! Gil: Bloody hell. Molly: Honestly. Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep. Come on, Gil! Your mother says breakfast's ready. (Scene: Grassland) Nonny: Where are we actually going? Gil: Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going? Mr. Gordon: Haven't the foggiest, keep up! Mr. Rocha: Arthur! It's about time son. Mr. Gordon: Sorry Mr. Rocha. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Mr. Rocha everyone, he works with me at the ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Gordon, am I right? Gordon: Yes sir. Mr. Rocha: Merlin's beard, you must be Nonny Pirruccello. Nonny: Yes sir. This way. Mr. Rocha: Great great pleasure. (They shake hands.) Nonny: Pleasure to meet you too sir. (They walk on up the hill.) Mr. Gordon: That's it sir, just over there. Mr. Rocha: Shall we? We don't want to be late. (A boot sits on top of the hillside.) Nonny: Why are they all standing around that manky old boot? Pablo: This isn't just any old manky boot mate. Brett: It's a portkey. (Everyone is in a circle putting their hands on the boot.) Mr. Rocha: Time to go. Ready? Nonny: What's a 'portkey?' Mr. Rocha: After 3. One... Two... Mr. Gordon: Nonny! (Nonny rushes over and puts his hand on the boot.) Mr. Rocha: Three! (There's a white flash and suddenly they're all flying through the air. Everyone cheers.) Mr. Gordon: Let go kids! Molly: What? Mr. Gordon: Let! Go! (Nonny, Molly, and the young Gordons crash to the ground with a thump. Mr. Gordon, Mr. Rocha, and Gordon come down more gracefully.) Mr. Gordon:I bet that cleared your sinuses eh? (Gordon helps Nonny to his feet.) Nonny: Thanks. (They walk across the field and there's a massive crowd gathered and cheering, tents are set up all over.) Mr. Gordon: Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup! (They walk into the crowd, taking in the sights. Music is playing and people fly about overhead on brooms. They approach a small tent.) Mr. Rocha: Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the match. (Mr. Rocha and Gordon separate and walk off.) Nonny: See ya later Gordon. Mr. Gordon: Home sweet home. (Scene: Tent) (They enter the tent, the inside is many times bigger than the outside.) Mr. Gordon: Girls. Choose a bunk and unpack. Gil, get out of the kitchen we're all hungry. Pablo and Brett: Yeah get out of the kitchen Gil. Mr. Gordon: Feet off the table. Pablo and Brett: Feet off the table. (They take their feet off the table and put them back on as soon as Mr. Gordon has walked past.) Nonny: (Smiling) I love magic. (Scene: Hillside) (A large stadium is behind the hillside which seems to have a huge number of floors.) (Scene: Stadium) (The Gordons and Nonny are finding their seats.) Gil: Blimey Dad, how far up are we? (Parmesan Gordon and Tobias are walking below them.) Parmesan: Well put it this way, if it rains... you'll be the first to know. Tobias: Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Marty Snailer himself. Parmesan: Don't boast Tobias. There's no need with these people. Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can. (The ceremonies begin. Balloons fly and fireworks go off.) Mr. Gordon: Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for. Brett: Come on! Pablo: It's the Irish! (Five green and white figures fly through the air on their brooms leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appears in the sky and starts dancing. Everyone is excited.) Brett: Here come the Bulgarians! (Five red figures this time, one of them performs a stunt on his broom. One of them appears on the large screen. The crowd begins to chant 'Fay, Fay, Fay.') Nonny, Gil, Mr. Gordon, Pablo, Brett, and Oona: Fay!!! Brett: Yes! (Harry Fay waves to the crowd.) Announcer: Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin! (Scene: Tent) Gil: There's no one like Fay. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist. (The twins are bumbling about in a comical way muttering "Fayyyy.') Oona: Think you're in love Gil? Pablo and Brett: (Singing) Harry I love you! Harry I do! (Nonny joins in.) Nonny, Pablo, and Brett: When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu! Pablo: Sounds like the irish have got their pride on. Mr. Gordon: Stop! Stop it. It's not the irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now. (Scene: Outside the Tent) Mr. Gordon: Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Pablo, Brett... Oona is your responsibility. (Some figures in pointed hoods carrying flaming torches are walking across the campsite chanting ominous noises. The crowd is paniced and rushing all over. Nonny is trampled unconscious.) (Scene: Outside) (The crowds have all gone. A man walks through the rubble kicking at things. He casts a spell which causes a bright flash and a large ghostly skull forms in the sky with a snake crawling from it. The man grins evilly, clearly demented. Nonny stirs and witnesses the man standing there. Nonny runs. The familiar voices of Gil and Molly are calling for him.) Gil: Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you. Nonny: What is that? (They look at the monstrous thing in the sky, Nonny holds his head in pain. Suddenly they are fired on.) Mr. Gordon: Stop! That's my son. (Mr. Gordon and others approach.) Mr. Gordon: Gil, Nonny, Molly are you alright? Abominable Snowman: Which of you conjured this? Mr. Gordon: You can't possibly.. Abominable Snowman: Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime! Nonny: Crime? Mr. Gordon: Abominable Snowman, they're just kids. Nonny: What crime? Molly: Nonny it's his mark. Nonny: Those people tonight, in the masks... they're his too aren't they? They're his followers. Abominable Snowman: Follow me. Nonny: There was a man. Before. There. Abominable Snowman: All of you, this way. Mr. Gordon: Nonny, who? Nonny: I dunno. I didn't see his face. (Scene: Train Carriage) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly are seated on a train. A voice calls out.) Lady Snail: Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley? (The lady appears at their door.) Lady Snail: Anything from the trolley dears? Gil: Packet of drewbals and a liquorice wand. (Gil sees he hasn't enough money.) Gil: On second thought, just the drewbals. Nonny: It's alright I'll get it. Gil: Just the drewbals, thanks. (Jackie Pirruccello walks up to the trolley.) Jackie: Two pumpkin pasties please. (Nonny and Jackie look at each other and smile.) Jackie: Thank you. Lady Snail: Anything sweet for you dear? Nonny: Oh no thank you I'm not hungry. Molly: This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or? Gil: Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses. (Molly sees Nonny rubbing his head.) Molly: It's hurting again isn't it, your scar. Nonny: I'm fine. Molly: You know Frank will want to hear about this. What you saw at the world cup, and the dream. (Nonny has written a letter, he marks Frank the Tow Truck Lobster on an envelope and gives it to an owl.) (Scene: Bubblewarts) (Four flying horses fly through the air pulling a carriage coming in to land at Bubblewarts. The crowds cheer.) Mr. Langoustine: Clear the runway. Nonny: Well there's something you don't see every day. (A large ship emerges from under the water and approaches too.) Mr. Grouper: Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Bubblewarts has been choosen... (A man runs up the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispers something to Mr. Grouper and leaves in the same fashion.) Mr. Grouper: So Bubblewarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Officer Miranda. (A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bow and everyone applauds.) Students: Blimey, that's one big woman. Mr. Grouper: And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master the Pirate Lobster. (A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect.) GIl: Blimey it's him, Gordon Fay! (The boys breathe some fire.) Pirate Lobster: Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Pirate Lobster. (They embrace.) Officer Miranda: Mr. Grouper, my horses have travelled a long way. They will need attending to. Mr. Grouper: Not to worry Officer Miranda, our gamekeeper Mr. Langoustine's more than capable of seeing to them. (Pronto seated next to Mr. Langoustine yelps. Hagrid has stabbed a fork into his hand.) Pronto: You idiot! (Scene: Assembly Room) Mr. Grouper: Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. Pablo: Wicked. Mr. Grouper: For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Abominable Snowman. (Thunder roars overhead, rain begins leaking through the roof and screams break out. A strange train stands in the doorway, he casts some magic upwards and seals the roof. Peace is restored.) Gil: Bloody hell, it's the Machu Picchu ChuChu. Molly: The Machu Picchu ChuChu? The aura. Gil: He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days. (This character enters the room and begins walking. Nonny is reflected through his eye. He limps, breathing heavily as he goes.) Mr. Grouper: My dear old friend, thanks for coming. Machu Picchu ChuChu: That stupid roof. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu takes a drink.) Pupil: What's that he's drinking do you suppose? Nonny: I don't know but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice. Abominable Snowman: After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final. (The crowd is unsettled, people are booing.) Brett: That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing! Mr. Grouper: Silence! (Mr. Grouper casts magic over a box which melds into a goblet containing a blue flame.) Mr. Grouper: The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun. (Scene: Assembly Room) (A suspicious character enters the room where the goblet is still burning and closes the door behind him.) (Scene: Classroom) Machu Picchu ChuChu: The Machu Picchu ChuChu. (He writes his name on the board.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Mr. Grouper asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are? Molly: Three sir. Machu Picchu ChuChu: And they are so named? Molly: Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will... Machu Picchu ChuChu: Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Mitchell! Pupil: Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu throws the chalk in anger.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: So, which curse shall we see first? Gordon! GIl: Yes... Machu Picchu ChuChu: Give us a curse. Gil: Well, my dad did tell me about one... The imperious curse. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu pops open a jar with a spider in it.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Hello. What a little beauty. (He uses his wand to send it around the class.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Don't worry. Completely harmless. (The class is unsettled.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: But if she bites... she's lethal! (Tobias laughs.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: What are you laughing at? (The Machu Picchu ChuChu sends the spider onto Tobias's face.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself? (The Machu Picchu ChuChu has the spider over a bucket of water, it's wriggling.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another.. Come on come on. Imani is it? Up. (Goby Imani stands.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: The Snail tells me you have an aptitude for herbology. Goby: There's the um... The cruciatus curse. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu begins torturing the spider with magic, it squeals.) Molly: Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it! (The Machu Picchu ChuChu stops. Goby is disturbed. The Machu Picchu ChuChu picks up the spider which is still making a noise.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Gentilella? (Molly shakes her head. He casts a spell and the spider disintegrates.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room. (He approaches Nonny's desk and takes a drink.) End of Part 1. Recap It has been a year since the third story. Nonny is now 14 years old. He had a bad dream about an old man who sees Rotten Tomato. He is at the Gordon House along with Molly in the summer. When Nonny, Molly, and the Gordon family are going somewhere, they meet Mr. Rocha and Gordon. They find a boot on a hill called a portkey. They all grab hold of the portkey and whirl around in the air. They got to a field full of tents and Quidditch things. They found a perfect tent to themselves. Then, they went to the Quidditch World Cup to watch the Bulgarians and a famous Seeker called James Fay. Back at the tent, everyone was dancing around about James Fay, when Mr. Gordon arrived and told everyone to get out of here now. When they all got out, masked people came and destroyed the campsite. Nonny tried to run but he tripped over lying unconscious. After the attack, a man came and made a mark in the sky and ran off. When Nonny woke up, he found Gil and Molly, and the mark in the sky. Mr. Gordon and the Abominable Snowman came and the Abominable Snowman thinks Nonny, Gil, and Molly did all this, and explained that the masked people are Rotten Tomato's followers. At the train, Nonny's scar keeps burning like in 3 years ago. He then writes a letter to Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. At Bubblewarts, visitors came from other schools, and a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher called the Machu Picchu ChuChu came. Mr. Grouper and the Abominable Snowman showed the students a goblet called the goblet of fire and they explained that students will put their name in it if they're aged 17 and the name who will be called out will get to be in the Tri Wizard Tournament. That night, while everyone was asleep, the man that was seen in the campsite, came and did something in the Great Hall. At Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Machu Picchu ChuChu was teaching the students about killing curses. He also said that someone in this class has survived it. Category:Stories